


Privacy, Please

by pingo1387



Series: Multi-Ship One-Shots [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, nine crewmembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/pseuds/pingo1387
Summary: Zoro and Sanji just wanted some alone time...
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Multi-Ship One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: Set Sail One Piece Mid Year Exchange 2020





	Privacy, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startaroux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startaroux/gifts).



Sanji placed the last dish into the cabinet, untied his apron, and hung it up on a hook. “There, I’m done,” he said, striding towards the couch where Zoro waited. “No thanks to you.” 

“You always bitch about how I put away the dishes,” Zoro said, welcoming Sanji into his lap with open arms. 

“Because you put them anywhere you want,” Sanji said. He settled onto Zoro’s legs, straddling him, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Things have their proper places, you know. Like your lips on mine. So, c’mere.” 

Zoro leaned in, closing his eyes— 

“Sanji!” Luffy yelled, bursting through the door. Zoro and Sanji yanked their heads away from each other, Zoro banging his on the wall and Sanji cracking his neck and jaw. “I’m hungry!” He spotted Zoro and Sanji. “Oh, were you guys busy?” 

“Yes,” Sanji snapped. He stood, rubbing his neck, and went to the fridge, unlocking it and pulling out a covered dish of leftover food scraps. “Here, have these.” 

“Wow, thanks!” Luffy sat at the counter and dug in, eating with his hands despite the leftover traces of broth in the food. 

Zoro rolled his eyes and stood, beckoning to Sanji, who followed him out the door. They made their way to the bow of the ship, where Sanji pushed Zoro up against a wall and planted his hands on either side of his head— 

“If I have to watch you two making out again, I’m charging you both five hundred beris by the second,” Nami snapped. Sanji turned around, seeing her at the helm, an eye on their course and a hand on the wheel. 

“No one’s making you watch, witch,” Zoro snapped back, scowling. 

“Forgive us, Nami- _san,”_ Sanji crooned. “You seem busy, we’ll get out of your hair now.” 

Sanji pushed Zoro by the shoulder as he hurried away. Zoro sighed and chased after him, this time to the stern. Here, Zoro grabbed Sanji and dipped him low to the ground, leaning in for the kiss— 

A splash made Zoro look up, and he dropped Sanji to the deck, leaving him rubbing his backside. Zoro leapt over the side of the ship and resurfaced seconds later holding Chopper. Sanji left and returned with a rope. Zoro climbed up and squeezed Chopper until he coughed up water. 

“I was fish-watching and leaned over too far,” Chopper said, embarrassed. “Thanks, Zoro.” 

“Be careful, stupid,” Zoro said kindly. “You gonna be okay?” 

Chopper leaned against the railing. “I’m gonna let myself dry off.” He closed his eyes, wiggling to get comfortable in the sun. 

“No checking up on your poor lover who you so uncouthly dropped, huh?” Sanji said, standing and cracking his back. 

“Nah.” Zoro sighed. “Let’s go try somewhere else. Observatory, maybe?” 

Sanji sighed in turn. “Maybe.” 

They made quick work scaling the ropes, and they popped up into the wide-open crow’s nest. Sanji, having made it up first, pushed Zoro to the floor as he climbed through, and bent over him— 

A cough made them look up. Brook was sitting on the bench, watching them. 

“Oh, don’t mind me,” he said. “Pretend I’m not here. Please, continue.” 

He folded his hands in his lap and stared at them. 

Zoro and Sanji made quick work escaping the observatory, practically falling down the ropes. As they stood on deck again, they looked at each other. 

“Bathroom?” Sanji suggested. Zoro shrugged, and they made their way across the deck, into the library, and up the ladder. But when they opened the door to the bath area, they found— 

“Occupied,” Robin said, looking up from where she was curled in Franky’s lap. His head was bowed and he was kissing her shoulders, her shirt sliding off in the process. 

“Excuse us,” Sanji said with an awkward wave. He and Zoro left, and landed in the library again. “Uh, how about here?” 

“I don’t like the smell of books.” 

“What? You read, don’t you?” 

“A little. I prefer the pictures, you know? I’ll read a book, just not in here.” 

“You are fucking impossible. Below deck, then.” 

Down the stairs and into the lamplit corridors they made their way, and crept into the workshop. Sitting on a bench, Zoro climbed into Sanji’s lap, straddling him, and they leaned in— 

“Uh, hey,” Usopp said at his workbench. Zoro and Sanji looked up. “Can you do that somewhere else?” 

“Why don’t we ever look around the room before we get going?” Sanji mused. 

“You’re eager, that’s why.” 

“Here’s a good a place as any. I’m tired of waiting. Come on already.” 

They leaned in and their lips finally touched. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro, caressing his back, and Zoro stroked Sanji’s hair as they kissed deeply, leaning into each other. 

“Guys,” Usopp said weakly. “Please. It’s been such a long day. Anywhere else. Please?” 


End file.
